1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environmental chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, environmental chambers that include a testing tub in which a testing space for arranging a specimen is formed are known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2975601, Japanese Patent No. 2957903, and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H3-54738. The testing tub has a front wall, a left sidewall, a right sidewall, a rear wall, and a ceiling part. According to the environmental chamber disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2975601, a front wall, a left sidewall, a right sidewall, and a rear wall are divided into upper and lower portions by a dividing surface extended to a horizontal direction. The lower portion of the testing tub is provided with a specimen table on which a specimen is arranged, and the upper portion of the testing tub functions as an upper lid. According to the environmental chamber disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2957903, front end parts of a left sidewall and a right sidewall are formed in inclined shapes such that lower sides are protruded to a front side, and a front wall is configured as a door that is arranged to be brought into contact with the front end parts of the left sidewall and the right sidewall. The environmental chamber disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H3-54738 has a rectangular parallelepiped testing tub of which a front wall is configured as an outer door, and an inner door is arranged at a further inside of the outer door.
According to the environmental chamber disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2975601, the testing tub is divided into the upper and lower portions by the dividing surface extended to a horizontal direction. Therefore, when the testing space is opened by swinging the upper lid, an operator performs adjustment work to a specimen such as wiring to the specimen, by inserting a hand from above into the tub. In this case, the operator normally performs the work by standing in front of the testing tub. Therefore, front upper parts of the left and right sidewalls interrupt the work sometimes. On the other hand, according to the environmental chamber disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2957903, the front end parts of the left sidewall and the right sidewall are formed in inclined shapes such that the lower sides are protruded to the front, and the front wall is configured as a door. Therefore, when the testing space is opened by swinging the front wall, the operator performs adjustment work to a specimen and the like by inserting a hand from the front into the tub. Consequently, when the testing tub is large, the operator can easily perform the adjustment work. However, when the testing tub is small or is set at a low position, the adjustment work becomes cumbersome. This point is similarly applied to the environmental chamber disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. H3-54738.